Bruises and Bitemarks
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Bakugo has been captured by the FBI. Guess it's Izuku's job to save his boyfriend's ass. Villian AU with no quirks. Just random BakuDeku fluff inspired by a Harley Quinn Joker relationship if it was like fifty percent healthier.


**Bruises and Bitemarks**

* * *

 _" Beauty may be dangerous, but Intelligence is lethal"_

* * *

 _"This just in, the infamous pyromaniac Bakugo Katsuki- also known as King Expodo Murders- has just been apprehended and brought into police custody. But not until after he killed ten people and injured fifty others in a subway explosion."_

Izuku Midoryia stared with intense eyes as the radio played in the background of his underground hide-out he shared with the other villains of the city. It really was his fault they were in this annoying situation. He completely forgot about the auditorium filled with first responders was held right next to the station giving Katsuki less time to get out then they had originally planned. Though, if he really thought about it, Bakugo had gotten out of way tighter situations in less time. Meaning the idiot had probably taken too much time to bask in the chaos his handy work had created.

"Awe, is Deku pouting because his plan didn't go off perfectly? How cute." Uraraka really knew how to push his buttons sometimes but she was one of his best at diversions and knowledgeable on construction equipment-giving him access to machinery he normally wouldn't be able to access on his own. With this in mind, he calculated that the best course of action would be to ignore her and continue working on his plan to break Bakugo out of the federal detention center he would be held while they question him about 1-A. Of course, Bakugo would die before he gave them up but that didn't mean Izuku wanted to take the risk. Recover or eliminate those were the only options.

Ochaco Uraraka was not satisfied with this response. She pouted slightly as she swung off the counter she had been sitting on and sauntered over to Izuku with a Cheshire grin on her face. "Or perhaps your sad your favorite toy has been taken from you."

Izuku scolded himself for losing his temper with her but he couldn't help it. She was taking it too far and time was running thin. He threw the knife he had been toying with in his hand- the blade just skimming past Uraraka's face. "Chill, it was a joke. I know it's important to get Bakugo back."

Izuku rose to his feet then and turned to face her with a sweet smile on his face that made her breath hitch in her throat. She swore if he wasn't gay she could have long since jumped him bones but alas, she didn't fit his tastes. But that was fine, she had plenty of fun hooking up with the son of the police officer who served as their mole. Iida really was a life saver. "I think I have a plan to get him back but I'm gonna need this list of supplies."

The piece of paper he handed her of course only had a list of names on it. Of course, the members of 1-A were more tools and toys for Izuku to manipulate to his will but they were all fine with that as long as they got what they wanted out of the plan as well. Everyone was expendable. Even Izuku, which is why they let him lead, he understood that more than any of them. He had been their founder and leader of their group to oppose a corrupt justice system and they would be damned if they didn't fallow him to the end.

"I'll make the calls at once."

...

Izuku loved it when Uraraka moved fast. It kept him on his toes and didn't allow him to overthink his plans. The room was filled with various members of 1-A, the ones that he knew would save before kill. He couldn't have them wasting such a valuable asset without it being absolutely necessary. He could pinpoint everyone's exact reasoning and specialty for how they would be able to assist him in this particular plan.

Uraraka was there of course, but she was more there to relay the information given to then by Tenya Iida- son of FBI agents. The kid had a grudge against the system that let the radicals who paralyzed his brother walk, but lacked the balls to join them. He would be able to hack give information on Katsuki's whereabouts in exchange for a quicky with Uraraka. She didn't mind though, at least he was attractive, unlike some other guys she had jacked off for information in the past. Uraraka was there herself as a daughter of a construction family- however, the lawyers of their contracts kept screwing them over so they didn't pay as much for the services her family provided driving them into near starvation. She joined up in some of their earlier bank heists, giving old plans for some of their old bank contracts in exchange for money. As long as they kept paying her she would keep coming back to support her family.

Kirishima was a good friend of Bakugo's from back in college. While Bakugo had been expelled for his... abnormal obsession with explosives, Eijiro Kirishima graduated and worked for a police equipment development factory. Till they laid him off after he tried to expose their exploitation of the gag order on their skills. Since then he had been making the same grade equipment for the underground and making a pretty penny off of it. He had the best bulletproof vests to offer. He also knew Kirishima would never shoot to kill Bakugo and even offered up his services for free since Bakugo had pulled him out of some pretty nasty scrapes with police raids.

Yaomomo was an unexpected addition but not a horrible one. Show her the weapon you want and she can fix it up for you. Second to only Izuku himself in intelligence. After being sexually assaulted and the ass got off scotch free she built a gun and shot him in the head. They still haven't been able to trace the gun back to her. She also wouldn't go for the kill against Bakugo. She needed a grudge to shoot to kill. Making basically only officers a target. Also, she would take payment in the info she could hack from the facility on their weapons equipment.

Shoto Todoroki was a necessity to most of Izuku's plans where Bakugo wasn't involved. If Izuku needed something done carefully he called Shoto. Shoto would do anything involving screwing over the FBI for free since his father was the director after Toshinori was arrested for his sympathetic views on their cause. It always pissed Shoto off that the guy got off scot-free for abuse and institutionalizing his mother who he married to even get his job, with her connections. He was perfect muscle power with his custom-made liquid nitrogen and hydrochloric acid spray guns. Great for doors they didn't have the time to hack since Denki their tech expert wouldn't touch the building with a ten-foot pole despite being Bakugo's friend. He also would never go against Izuku's orders from some weird dept feeling Todoroki put on himself.

"Now that you are all here, let's get this perfect and recover the idiot."

...

Bakugo yanked at the leather restraints against his wrist. The officers had given up on talking to him about ten minutes ago when someone rushed in about a commotion. It was annoying him how restrained he was, but it was to be expected. He did bite off an officers ear once so the muzzle and cuffs made sense. Didn't mean someone as wild as Bakugo was exactly comfortable in them. He couldn't help it though he needed to burn things ever since he saw his family roast like chestnuts over an open fire. They just didn't understand. But Izuku did.

Oh, his Izuku. They had been childhood friends and he moved in with the Midoriya's after his family died. They hadn't planned on his mother being killed just into their Sophmore year of high school. Of course, Izuku had long since graduated ahead of his class and could be legally in charge of Bakugo and himself. But that was also when the plans started. And Bakugo liked them because he got to blow shit up. They only got closer when Bakugo was kicked out of college and worked with Izuku full-time in his underground hide-out. That was when they got physical.

Of course, he got hard just thinking about it. The frail man beneath him and the way he could bite him and the way Izuku would leave bruises. Using his intelligence to bring Bakugo to his knees.

Bakugo was pulled out of his fantasy though when the doors exploded open. He wasn't a stranger to the sudden noise and reaction, but he wasn't expecting it in his current situation. However, he felt no shock to see Izuku throwing the limp body of an unconscious FBI agent on the ground and dusting off his suit. "What took you so long, Deku?"

The taunt was coy and teasing. If not for the dire situation Izuku might have taken him right then and there. But there was no time for that. "Sorry Kaachan, they gave me more trouble than I anticipated."

"Awe, they gave you trouble on your way to save me?" Bakugo knew how Izuku would react to his constant teasing, but he couldn't help it. He was horny and a scary Izuku was the sexiest thing to see.

"Kaachan, I didn't come to save you, that's for heroes and I'm no hero." Izuku purred those words as he sauntered over to where Bakugo was strapped in-twirling a ring of keys around his finger. "I came to pick you up."

"That's right," Bakugo growled as Izuku removed his muzzle, before kissing him. It was all tongue and biting. Just the way he liked it.

"Let's go home Kaachan."

"Yeah, but before we go," Bakugo growled with a fire in his ruby eyes, clashing with Izuku's emerald eyes. "Release me and let me burn this place to the ground!"

"Oh, Kaachan. Always so charming," Izuku teased before unbuckling the final straps that kept Bakugo in place. The blonde quickly rose to his feet and had a smirk grace his face that befits a villain perfectly.

The two of them ran out of the room, quickly meeting up with Todoroki who was standing in the center of the main lobby holding hostages. "Hey, half and half how did you get that scar?"

"Shut it Bakugo I'm not above melting you into a pool of pulp with acid." It was their normal banter but now they were all on the part of getting out which tended to be harder than getting in.

"Whatever loser, I've got a few things to pick up in evidence. Keep the Mrs. company will ya?"

Before Izuku could protest though Bakugo had already jumped over the counter and was frantically tearing through the boxes. Luckily he hadn't been there long enough for them to truly move his personal effects. "Todoroki, the others have already cleared out correct?"

"Yeah, I made sure Creati and Red Riot left as soon as they got what they wanted from the database. Figured McSpoldy over there would want to make the place go sky high." Izuku nodded in agreement with Shoto as he watched Bakugo sauntered back over from where he had been. He didn't bother changing his clothes but he did have two large belts of C4 and something that made Izuku blush slightly. Around Bakugo's neck was now the collar he wore to show he was Izuku's. It truly was a sweet gesture. Izuku had one as well, but he rarely wore it except at social settings he would need to make it clear for others to back off.

"Sorry babe, couldn't live without the essentials." If Izuku still had any semblance of being emotional he might have cried.

"Well then, if you would do the honors." Izuku purred as his eyes grew dark, knowing what would come next.

"Of course Deku, anything for you." With that, he set the timer and strapped the two belts at the entry marble poles. "If any of you idiots try to disable this the whole building will be burned to ruble before you can leave. I suggest you do that instead."

The three of them walked out together then, Shoto watching the back of the happy couple while Izuku held up his machine gun for everyone to see as he smiled with Bakugo who grabbed the flamethrower left for him by Kirishima. Exactly ten minutes after the two of them left the building a shock wave radiated through the whole city as the building crumbled and burned to ashes.

Once the two of them were home safely Bakugo kissed Izuku hungrily like a feral animal might with its mate. "You know you were hot out there."

"I don't think we would commit a crime any other way." Izuku teased back tugging at Bakugo's collar to pull him back for another kiss.

* * *

BRK: This is what I do when I get inspired

Embra: At least it's just a one-shot

BRK: True

Embra: She also doesn't own anything

BRK: Nope so please leave a review and follow me if you wanna see more stories. Until next time later gators.

(Story inspired by the fan art created by Hanihana on Tumblr)


End file.
